Deltascape V4.0
Deltascape V4.0 is the final battle of the raid Omega: Deltascape in Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood. Story Normal Savage Progression Normal Some of Exdeaths abilities will be altered if he reaches out to the void and begins casting. * Fire III-marks players with a fire AoE. When paired with the void, it gives the party pyretic, dealing more damage to the player if they move or use an ability. * Thunder III-targets the tank with a tank buster, gives lightning resistance down. When paired with the void it makes a large AoE attack that gives anyone caught in it paralysis and a vulnerability. * Blizzard III-AoEs appearing under players and when paired with the void players need to keep moving before the cast is finished, or they will be frozen. * Holy- Party needs to stack together Halfway through the fight exdeath will cast The Decisive Battle, disappear and spawn a proximity marker in the middle of the arena, after that his tree form will pop out and zombify any players caught in front of the boss. At this point the rails for the arena will be gone and players can be knocked off. During this phase exdeath has a few new abilities he can use. * Black hole- raid wide AoE damage and black holes spawn around the arena, running into one gives a vulnerability stack and deals a ton of damage. * Flare- Three players will get flare markers and must spread far from other players to decrease the damage. * Meteor- heavy raid wide damage. * Vacuum Wave- deals damage and knocks players back. Savage Exdeath Most of Exdeaths abilities in savage are similar to his abilities in normal, although Dualcast makes him cast the ability two times in a row. First Phase Exdeath will first use Dualcast and then use Blizzard III on players, following up with a Thunder III forcing a tank swap during the cast or an invulnerability. Fire III will be up next first going on DPS and then tanks/heals. After this Exdeath will use White Hole which requires all players to be healed to full, if they are under 50% they will die immediately, if not fully healed they will be petrified. Second Phase Following White Hole Exdeath will use The Decisive Battle and roots will start popping up in the middle of the arena, players need to go to the last one that pops up and move to the first one after it goes off to stay stacked for Holy, and avoid Exdeaths zombie breath. At the same time one player from each role will be marked with Flare, they need to spread out to avoid killing the party, and the rest need to stay on one flare marker and be healed up. Each player needs to be at the edge of the arena as Exdeath will spawn on top of them and cast one void elemental ability then Vacuum Wave, the knockback in this version is stronger and players will need to be right up to the boss. After another White Hole, the boss will cast Black Hole '''decreasing all players HP, spawning insta kill orbs around the arena, and tethering healers/tanks with those orbs. During this DPS need to stay near the boss and be spread out for an upcoming Fire III, while tanks and heals bait the orbs around the arena until a Fire III goes off on them then stack for a holy in the middle. After this the boss will begin to repeat mechanics and if not under 60% before 5 minutes he will wipe the raid with '''Meteor. If successful Exdeath will try and use the power of the void once more only to be rejected by it and pulled into the void. Neo Exdeath Phase One Neo Exdeath starts the fight off with Almagest a DoT that hits affects all party members for a short time, after this he will hit the main tank with a Aero III tank buster, and follow up with Delta Attack where Blizzard III AoE's appear under the DPS, and are hit with Fire III, the main tank will be hit with two Thunder III casts that need to be Invulned, shortly after tanks and heals will be hit with a fire III. the next important mechanic is Grand Cross Alpha, here all players have to be in the very center before the cast goes off as it gives hysteria. Next Exdeath will teleport to another side of the arena and reset aggro, one player from each role will get Allagan Field, a timed debuff that does raid wide damage based off of how much damage the player took before it went off. The other players will get knockback and an Acceleration Bomb debuff that explodes if a player is moving when it goes off. Players with Allagan Field need to be behind players without the debuff as the closer the player is to Flood of Naught the more damage they take, so the party needs to make a tight line directly in front of Exdeath. Players will also get a antilight debuff, and they need to stand on the opposite side of their color to avoid death. Next is Double Attack a proximity based tank buster that needs to be shared by the other tank, they both need to be at the center of the arena for this. The following Ability will be Emptiness where three AoE circles move in a straight line, at the same time Exdeath will use Flood of Naught in his front or on the sides of him players need to dodge both to avoid damage. Phase Two Phase two will start off with Grand Cross Delta, where the boss will reset aggro. Loot Normal Savage Every week, the player obtains a Datalog, several of which can be exchanged for items of their choice. Quests Gallery FFXIV Exdeath 02.png FFXIV Interdimensional Rift 07.png FFXIV Exdeath 03.png FFXIV Neo Exdeath 01.png Category:Duties in Final Fantasy XIV